


Jogging Through the Leaves

by Kaizokuokubey



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Autumn, Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Owada Mondo Swears, Self-Esteem Issues, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuokubey/pseuds/Kaizokuokubey
Summary: In order to build his confidence, Chihiro trains with Mondo. Only this particular session offers him a special test.Day 1 of Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020. Prompt: Leaves and Forrest
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo
Kudos: 20





	Jogging Through the Leaves

Chihiro panted as his feet collided with the dirt path. His throat burned and his heart beat rapidly. The inside of his mouth tasted like blood each time he inhaled the frigid autumn air. His white shirt and navy bloomers filled with sweat. While his feet ached from the obvious blisters that were forming on their soles. 

The exhausted boy checked his watch to see that it was 8:30, and he was running late. The dread of having Mondo scold him frightened the Ultimate High School Level Programmer. He closed his eyes and proceeded to run through a pile of leaves. The sound of them crunching would have usually been soothing to Chihiro, but were left unnoticed due to the overwhelming pain that flowed through his body.

While he continued to scuttle along the path, Chihiro halted when he saw her. A little girl with grey hair had been crying under a nearby maple tree. Chihiro checked his watch again, seeing that he only had eight minutes to make it to Mondo unless he wanted the biker gang leader to come looking for him.

Conflicted, Chihiro let out a deep exhale before he made his way over to her.

“Hey are you ok?” He panted, with his hands pressed against his knees. The little girl looked up at him for a slight second before she immediately went back to crying. “Are you hurt little girl?” Chihiro asked, holding out his hand. “I have some antibiotic and band aids if you need them!”

Not saying a word, the little girl shook her head: ‘no’. Instead she looked upwards, and pointed to the top of the tree.

Chihiro looked up to where she was pointing to see that lodged in-between the branches was a greenish grey stuffed animal.

“Oh no, how’d you get it stuck up there?” Chihiro winced, his body still sore from jogging. But despite that, a feeling of determination overcame him. “Don’t cry, I’ll get it down for you!”

The little girl watched as Chihiro hugged the tree for dear life. Using his legs, the short boy was able to push himself up a few inches at a time. His cold flesh felt particularly fragile against the brown wood as he went little by little up the rugged trunk.

When he made it to the top of the tree his heart sank. The image of reaching to grab the toy, only to fall and crack his head open invaded his mind. Careful and uneager, he held out his arm and grabbed hold of a nearby tree limb. His thin bicep trembled from his lack of upper arm strength. But none the less he was finally able to position himself so that he was securely hanging on the branch above the girl.

“Maybe I should have given dad and the other doctors my clearance codes!” Chihiro mumbled, anticipating that the branch would break at any second. Smashing his spine against the leafy ground.

As he crept along the branch, more and more leaves surrounded him the closer he had gotten to the toy. So much that when he was finally able to make it to where the plush was, the red and orange vegetation had engulfed his entire body. They were weirdly warm. So warm that they sort of made him feel like a baby bird in a nest. Almost tempting Chihiro to ditch his objective, and just hide from Mondo's wrath until the next day.

But those thoughts left him when the sudden loud cries of the little girl awoke him from his fantasy. The feelings of determination from before had returned. With one huge lunge Chihiro smacked the branches ahead of him freeing the grey animal from its leafy prison. Its plush body gently fell to the ground, unfortunately taking Chihiro with it.

Chihiro eyes widened as he fell head first from the tree. Everything seemed to slow down as he flinched in fear. A shrill squeak escaped his lips as he readied to meet his maker.

“Hey ya rascal? What the hell were you doing up there?” Chihiro heard a familiar voice ask. As he opened his eyes, he saw Mondo looking down at him concerned. To his left was the little girl also gazing at him. She seemed a bit startled, but was no longer crying. The stuffed animal safely cradled in her arms. Similar to how Chihiro was cradled in Mondo's

\----

“Don’t be a goddamn idiot! If I wasn’t there you would have snapped your neck.” Mondo scolded, as he and Chihiro continued down the path. “Imagine how that little girl would have felt having to see some messed up shit like that!”

“Yeah i’m sorry!” Chihiro sheepishly replied, his hazel eyes remained focused on the ground.

He was disappointed with himself beyond belief. He wanted to show Mondo that he had improved, and that he was able to use his own physical abilities to help people. He wanted to prove himself to Mondo, to prove himself to the whole world, to prove himself to himself.

But in the end, he only succeeded by accident. That and if it hadn’t been for some excellent timing on Mondo’s part, then who knew if he’d even be in one piece anymore. The idea of his blood staining the leaves, and that little girls’ eyes going pale. It all made him feel like he was going to throw up.

“Hey now!” Mondo announced, as he halted in place. His eyes were now focused on the trees above them, with his pompadour looking almost like an arrow directed at the grey sky. The yellow leaves circled around the two of them in a cyclone like motion. “You helping a little girl like that, was manly as hell!”

Chihiro had become paralyzed by Mondo’s words. It may have just been the exhaustion, but it felt like his body was being wrapped in heavy ropes. Mondo’s approval made the whole situation feel worthwhile. With his lip quivering, Chihiro opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t get sappy with me ya rascal! Now c’mon, let’s go get some ramen!”

As Mondo continued along the path Chihiro silently followed close behind. But the biker's words still lingered in his thoughts. And suddenly, he wasn’t exhausted anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with my first Danganronpa fic in 3 years! Can you believe it's been that long since the Detective Games drama? Well if anyone stuck around hoping id return to DR it's your lucky week because i'm doing two event weeks at once!
> 
> The bonus prompt for today was "Fluff". i didn't really try and follow any of the bonus prompts, so unless falling from a tree and exercise pain is your kind of fluff, it might be disappointing.


End file.
